New Years 2014!
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Happy New Years everyone! Hope you and a wonderful 2013! This is a one shot by diaryofhannah! Hope you enjoy!


The clock struck 12:am in the turtle lair. Mikey ran out of his room with a megaphone.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"' He screamed into it.  
"Wrong day genius!" Donnie yelled grumpily from his room. "The ONE DAY I decide to sleep!" He muttered to himself, his head falling back onto his pillow.  
But Mikey kept speaking through the megaphone. "I'm planning to stay up the full 24 hours until the new year! WHO'S WITH ME!"  
Everyone groaned from their bedrooms. "Go to bed Mikey!" Leo said grumpily.  
"Pft! Forget you guys! I'm gonna watch tv!" he said, putting down the megaphone and walking towards the living room. Mikey turned on the tv and it was on one of the kiddie tv channels he usually watches.  
"And now for the late-night premier of Teen Titans! Only on Cartoon Network!" said the narrator voice in the TV. Mikey found an unoccupied and unfinished pizza and enjoyed the show.  
"Raven's kinda pretty!" Mikey thought to himself.  
Later that morning...  
Donnie walked into the living room sleepily.  
"Ugh. I had the worst dream. I had a dream a psycho was screaming at me through a megaphone!" he said.  
"No dude that actually happened." Mikey said.  
"HMMM...I WONDER WHO DID IT!" Donnie said grumpily.  
"Jeez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of their shell!" Mikey argued.  
" I woke up to a MEGAPHONE." April said, walking into the living room with matted hair and her long pajama pants.  
"Morning April!" Donnie said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"Morning Donnie." April said, smiling. "Well I'm gonna go brush my teeth." she left the living room and headed to the bathroom.  
Donnie stared after her dreamily.  
"Hey donnie!" Mikey said enthusiastically.  
"Yeah Mikey?" Donnie said, still staring at her with a goofy smile.  
"I found a new show! It even has a cyborg in it!" he said.  
"WHAT!? CYBORG!? WHERE!" he said, instantly looking around the lair.  
"No dude! In the show!"  
"Oh. Well turn it on dude lets see what this show's about!" he said.  
Later...  
"Huh. So...Raven is demon spawn, BeastBoy is a shape shifter, Cyborg is well...a Cyborg, Robin is a normal human in a cape, and Starfire is an alien from another planet?" Donnie said. "Cool!"  
"Yep! I knew you'd like it!"  
April walked back into the living room, passed them, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Donnie went into the kitchen after her.  
"Crazy lovebirds." Mikey muttered.  
April took an egg...but it wasn't a normal egg! It was Donnie's ninja smoke bomb!  
"OH NO APRIL DON'T-"  
It was too late, they were already covered in purple ish black ish smoke and dust. April was laughing.  
"Aww April! I'm soooo sorry!  
"Hahaha! It's fine! That was hilarious! I'm gonna go clean up real quick."  
While April was gone, Donnie made her the breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen...and himself.  
"Is everything okay in there!?" Mikey said from the living room.  
"Yeah! April accidentally set off a ninja smoke bomb!" Donnie explained.  
"Oh okay!" Mikey said.  
April came back to the kitchen to her breakfast. "Oh thanks Donnie!"  
"Hey you got a smudge." Donnie said, licking his thumb and wiping the smudge from her cheek.  
April blushed. "Thanks!"  
He kissed her forehead and messed up her hair playfully.  
That night...11:49  
"Oh gosh guys! It's almost New Years!" April said excitedly.  
"Yeah the fist thing I'm gonna do next year is-OH MY GOSH GUYS. we should be outside!" Leo said. "There's gonna be fireworks!"  
"Oh good idea!" Donnie said.  
They all went outside with a big blanket and sat on one of the highest roofs.  
It was now 11:57  
"Oh my gosh Dudes! I can't wait until 2014!" Mikey said.  
"Yeah I guess so!" Raph said. And he actually sounded excited.  
They waited for 2 more minutes. Raph was keeping track of the time precisely to the second.  
Then...it was 11:59.  
Leo saw Karai not a few buildings away from him. She was staring dramatically up into the sky. "I'll be right back guys!" He ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek just as the time struck 12:00 then ran away. As this was happening, at 11:59, Donnie kissed April and they kissed for TWO MINUTES as it struck 12:01. The last thing Donnie did that year was kiss April and the first thing he did that year was Kiss April! Perfect Donnie!  
They all celebrated with sparkling cider and 2014 hats! The turtles and April had a wonderful year in 2013 and they couldn't wait to move on to the upcoming events the turtles will soon experience!


End file.
